This invention relates to scaffolding equipment and, in particular, to fastening devices for attaching safety railings, associated panels and/or nets to scaffold platforms.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,342 and in my pending Patent Application No. (9017) referred to above, certain types of safety arrangements are described for use where scaffold platforms are provided at two or more levels on a given set of vertical supports, and specifically on pump jacks which are supported on pump jack poles.
A primary concern in those configurations, as well as in the case of the present invention is to provide devices to improve the safety of workers and equipment while they are aloft on scaffold platforms.
In the case of the present invention, it is a particular objective to provide adequately stable and sturdy supports for guard rails, panels and/or personnel retaining devices along the edges of scaffold platforms.
It is also an objective to provide such supports which are easily installed on a variety of different sized scaffold support beams.
It is a still further objective to provide such supports which readily may be positioned at desired locations along scaffold support beams.